Every Morning
by ohdearbabybird
Summary: Rub a dub-dub, someone's coming in the tub. What happens after 6x18 when Killian has to take a cold and bracing shower to fix his problem.


_Bloody hell,_ he thought. His plans for a morning rendezvous after a night full of love making all for naught. His future mother in law, the fair Snow White, stumbling in on his morning breakfast of… _pancakes_.

His plans may be gone, but the evidence of his insatiable attraction for his fiancé still lingered, making it quite difficult to walk up the stairs to their bathroom.

A cold and bracing shower, he grumbled, as he walked past his love, after she pecked his cheek. Her way of saying, _sorry bud, looks like you're on your own with this one._

He lost track of the number of times he made love to Emma last night. He couldn't get enough of her, for every time she whispered _your fiancée_ , his desire for her drove him to the brink of insanity.

 _"My Swan. My Emma."_

" _Yes, Killian. Yes," she would cry out. The words barely out of her mouth and he was on her. He yanked her to his chest, lurching forward, pinning her between the wall and him, lifting her high enough so that her legs could wrap around his waist._

 _His mouth devoured, her- there was no finesse to these kisses. The tension of his absence still lingered in the air and he intended to fuck it right out of her. He threaded his fingers through her care, caressing her scalp while running his hook along her back to where her ass was._

 _His kisses were deep, drugging and passionate. Her tongue quickly found his, gently nipping his lips and teasing passes until their mouths collided. Their breaths were heavy, the touches signifying possession. His hook continued to run up and down her back, pulling her closer to him, as he thrust forward, his hard cock grinding into her center._

 _"I love you. I need you," he pleaded against her lips._

 _"It's just you and me," she breathed out._

 _"You're mine forever. I can't live without you."_

 _"I don't want you to." She drew back, her eyes locked onto his, both of their chests heaving in sync. His eyes, though lined with dark kohl, shimmered with promise. The desire mixed in with the bright blue of his eyes. He gazed at her, eyes full of love, but he could see the flush on her cheeks- he could smell her need for him._

 _Longing dripped from his words as he whispered how he would use his hand and his mouth to discover every part of her-from how she felt to how she tasted. Her body shivered in anticipation, tight with need._

 _"You're so soft, my love," he murmured low words into her ear, before he gently bit her there._

 _He kissed his way down her neck, "You smell so good to me, my sweet."_

 _He buried his face into her neck, as he used his hook to pull her closer to him. "I will wrap my hand around her hair and hold it as I take you. Would that be okay, my princess?"_

 _At his words, she arched her back, letting him know that she was quite amenable to that idea._

Mother of -! He gritted his teeth as his memory of one of the many times he had Emma last night was interrupted by the freezing water. He tried to think of anything to calm down his erection. _Blackbeard, Smee, running after Smee who managed to catch his arse on fire...bologna, ah yes, bologna._ Once it seemed that his erection was starting to subside, he turned the water to a more reasonable temperature to finish off.

He grabbed some shampoo to wash his hair, for the second time today, when he realized he had made a grave mistake. _Swan's shampoo._

Soon, his nostrils were filled with her sweet scent of vanilla and some flower-driving him nearly mad. He imagined her in front of him, leaning into his touch, calling him her pirate with a smug smile on her face.

 _"I hope you're not too tired for me, Captain. I mean, you are like what a couple hundred-"_

 _His hands cupped either side of her face and pulled her lips to his, silencing her teasing. He wondered, would his desire for her always be like this or would one day it would level off._

 _She kissed him thoroughly, deeply like she couldn't stop. He moaned shamelessly as he gripped her hips gently._

 _"Feel that," he asked, his voice dangerously low, like he'd spoken to her when they fought at Lake Nostos. He shifted his hips, grinding his erection into just the perfect spot._

 _"Y-Y-Yes," she answered him breathlessly._

 _"Fuck, baby, I just want you….again." Stripping his shirt off her, his hands found her breasts, teasing his thumbs across her nipples._

 _She let out a sexy moan when his hook slipped under the sheets only to find her bare as he found her swollen and wet for him, once again. Her hips rose off the bed, seeking out more and grinding against the hook_. 

_"Tsk tsk tsk, you're wet again for me my darling. Seems this old pirate might still have it." He leaned over her, his lips closing around her nipple as his eyes locked onto her as she closed her eyes in pleasure._

 _"Mine-" she sputtered out, shaking her head. "You're mine."_

 _"My Swan," he praised against her mouth. He kissed her, pressing her down into their bed a little before he sat up. Emma whimpered when she felt his weight disappear off her, but immediately he shrugged off his pajama bottoms, and returned his hand to her warmth and wetness between her legs. She cried out which provoked such a desire for her in him that he couldn't_ not _be inside her any longer. His movements were frantic, his lips kissing and biting every surface of her body until he paused. He felt himself twitch hard in her hand as she eyed his cock and squeezed it, the saucy minx coming out to play._

 _He finally slid deep inside her, his forehead thumped to hers, his eyes closing as she wrapped herself around him._

 _"Is that better, my princess? He asked her, starting a deep, slow rhythm against her._

 _Her eyes rolled back as he hit the deep spot inside of her, about to send her over the edge. She was so wet, so close, so damn needy for him and he for her. He loved the fact that she was ravenous for him._

 _"Time to come, love," he whispered, as he slipped a hand between them to touch her. He rubbed the most swollen part of her with the gentlest graze, until she was shaking around him and clenching down onto him._

 _"Guess what, my love," he whispered to the soft skin next to her ear, "you're going to be my wife."_

He was just about to come hard, when he felt the water immediately turn to ice. He yelped, only to be met with a giggle coming from outside the shower. He peered around the curtain to find his Swan, still dressed in her black robe, leaning against the wall.

"Tsk, tsk. And you said your appetite was gone," she teased as she disrobed. His mouth dropped open as he saw that she wore nothing underneath. Had he known that information earlier, there was no way his future mother in law would have survived the sight she would have walked in on in the kitchen.

He jumped out of the freezing shower and pinned her against the wall. A long hiss escaped him as she wrapped her hand around his dick, while the other gently tugged at his wet hair. His wet body was pressed up against her, as he pulled her mouth to his. Kissing her was his addiction…Gods above, he wanted her.

"Love, what about?" He motioned with his head to downstairs where he had left her with her mother.

"She's gone..." she mumbled against his lips. She was breathing heavily, "Told her we'd meet her later….after…."

"Pancakes," he finished before wrapping his lips around her tightly peaked nipple. She inhaled deeply as she felt his tongue swirl around her. "Yes….mmmmm….pancakes."

He tore his mouth away from her to kneel down. Running his nose along the curve of her hip, his hot breath drifting over her before he pressed his mouth against her center. "You smell so good, Emma. I'm going to make you mine."

She groaned as she felt one of his long fingers slip inside her, as his thumb pressed on her clit. Her hips writhed against his hand, wanting more, needing more.

"Killian, please," she begged him, as he added another finger with her barely noticing. He pumped in and out of her, stretching her, as the warmth of his breath ghosted along her center. His tongue swiped through her folds, a string of curses escaping her.

"My naughty fiancée, you're so wet for me. Was last night not enough for you?" He murmured against her. He rolled his tongue as his fingers worked deep inside her, her hands fisted in his hair.

Her back arched up and she practically rode his face, her brain no longer functioning. He had gone down on her numerous times last night, and yet, she wanted more. Her eyes rolled back into her head, her fists gripped tightly against his hair, and she grinded against his face and rode her fingers, reaching her high, practically shaking on his tongue.

When Killian finally pulled away from her, he kissed her gently down there, before gazing up at her with a touch of smugness, but also an overwhelming amount of love.

She kneeled down to his level, pulling his mouth to hers, tasting her essence on his lips. He could feel her sensitive nipples against his chest, and he kissed her deeply as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hi there Swan," he whispered against her lips.

"Mmmm, good morning Killian," she smiled blissfully at him.

They both stood up and she adjusted the water, which had been running the whole time (their water bill was going to be hell), before she pushed him back into their shower.

Emma lowered herself in front of him and took him into her mouth.

"Oh fuck, Swan. Love, you don't…" he trailed off, as she pulled him deeper into her mouth, loving the feel of him hot and hard in her mouth. His head slammed back against the shower tile as the heat of her mouth covered him. She engulfed him and the pleasure was surmounting inside of him. He buried his hand into her wet hair, hissing in ecstasy. She lifted her eyes, meeting his gaze.

"You look so good with me inside your mouth, my darling," his voice low and husky. She continued her delightful torture, her head bobbing, her throat constricting, over and over again, until he had to pull her away.

"Emma…Stop…my sweet…fuck…I need to be inside you," He ground out through gritted teeth. He switched positions with her so that her back now was to the tile, bracing an arm by her head. He moved up and down her spine, across her collarbone, moving around to cup and squeeze her breast.

She sighed in contentment, before she turned around to brace her arms against the wall, her back to him.

He knew she would be sore given their night-time activities that lasted well into the morning, so he slowly guided himself into her entrance. Enveloped in her warmth and wetness, he stilled, waiting for her to adjust to his size. His heart pounded in his chest, his brain muddled with how fucking good she felt around him. He pressed open mouthed kisses to her neck, causing her to let out a needy-sounding moan. She arched her back, drawing him in closer, letting him know she was ready.

He wrapped his hooked arm around her, keeping her connected to him. He used long, slow thrusts, as he possessively grabbed her breast.

"It's just you and me, Swan. I will always be by your side." He dragged his lips down to her ear, whispering, "This is just the start, Emma. I will be your husband and you will be my wife."

He drove back into her and swiveled his hips to rock deeply into her. He tilted his hips just right so that he could rub her center with his pelvic bone, to hit her just right, and she completely shattered around him. He moved his hand from her chest to slip it in between them to touch her. He rubbed the most swollen part of her as she clenched down onto his cock. Her tightness was the sweetest torture a man could face, and he sped up his thrusts, the sound of skin meeting skin and their groans permeated through the air. Her breathing was ragged as she came down from her high, and he buried himself as deep as he could, losing himself completely. His face was in the crook of her should, but her hands were soothing, as she ran them gently against my cheek and neck.

A small sigh of disappointment escaped Emma's lips as soon as she stepped away from Killian, losing their physical connection. She brushed his hair from his face, before kissing him sweetly.

He chuckled, their frantic lovemaking sated…for now.

"You know luv, I think from now on, we should start every morning with _pancakes_ ," he smiled down at Emma, brushing kisses across her lips, unable to stop from teasing her.

She grinned at him before raising her eyebrow, "Every morning?"

"Every morning," he replied with a twinkle in his eye before kissing her through her giggles.


End file.
